Cats The Gay Version!
by Ichigo-Mak-100
Summary: Summary: So you've seen Cats 2, Cats 'Screw ups', but have we slash fans seen Cats in a Gay version without females? Now you get to! Warning: MAJOR SLASH! T just to be safe. ;;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

A girl with short brown hair sighed for the thirteenth time and stood in front of a door that read 'Cast Dressing Room' with a clipboard in her hands. She pushed the green rimed glasses that matched her hazel eyes back in place and banged on the door loudly.

"Yo! You guys almost done! It's time for the Overture!"

"Wait! I need to get my mascara on!"

"I still have my face mask!"

"Where's my make up!"

"That's my shoe bitch!"

The girl sweat dropped and turned back to the clipboard.

"Guess we'll have to go on without the Queens. Boys! It's time for Cats the Musical! The Gay Version!"

And this is where the story begins.


	2. Jellicle's DO!

Chapter 2: Jellicle's **do!**

The same girl from before walked on the stage making the crowd hush and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I am sorry to say ladies and gentlemen but we had a costume problem. All of the Queens tonight will not be present and so it will be just the Toms. So please enjoy this other version of the musical CATS. All Christians, anti-gays, Methodists, psychos, and people against pornography-…on second thought pornographists stay it's not like we weren't going to show you porn even with the Queens. And all small children please exit the Theater for this might contain content that many might not approve of. For everyone please relax, enjoy the show…and whip out those pens and pads, cause this is gonna be good!"

And the girl walked off stage and music began to play. Except it wasn't the overture! IT WAS BRITNEY SPEARS! She started singing her weird crap until the girl with brown hair came running out on stage screaming like a wild chimpanzee holding a baseball bat.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR SHOW HOE!"

She chased Britney off stage and then went off stage letting the real music play.

Soon the curtains opened up to a Junkyard and it was dark. Two figures were in the middle one on top of the other. No one could tell what they were doing until they heard a helicopter noise and a light shown. It flashed on to the figures revealing two Toms cats…uhh…well…ehm We'll leave that to the imagination. They hissed at the noise and scampered into a pipe one holding the other protectively. Soon a silver tabby came running out onto a truck and looked up. Soon another Tom followed him except out closer to the audience and he looked…interesting. He looked as if was trying to court. The silver Tabby noticed and a wolf whistle could be heard. Soon another Tom came except he seemed more protective when he stopped instead of sexy. Soon another did the same stance and glared at the audience. Then another came out of a bedpost and did a claw swipe. Soon the silver Tabby, Munkustrap, came crawling off the car's trunk and stood looking to the audience.

"_Are you blind when your born?_" he sang as if it was normal.

"_Can you see in the dark?_" sang Pounce one of the Toms that hid.

"_Can you look at a king?_" sang Skimble grinning at Alonzo who was still in his courting stance.

"_Would you sit on his throne?_" said Admetus sitting on Skimble's lap making them purr. Tugger pouted and sang

"_Can you say that your bite is worse than your bark?_"

In demonstration he slapped Coricopat's ass who hissed, but blushed anyways.

"_Are you cock of the walk?_" sang Alonzo…holding…um…never mind.

"_When you're walking alone?_"

They all then stood up slowly and started to hip thrust.

"_Because Jellicles are and jellilcles __**do**__._

_Jellicles __**do**__ and jellicles would_

_Jellicles would and jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and jellicles __**do**__."_

A Tom rose in the background sniffing a big bump on his head and saying

"_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_"

Coricopat rolled his eyes and sang

"_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_"

A cute Pounce ran out and sang

"_Can you find your way blind when you lost in the street?_"

Old Deuteronomy without his coat raised singing in a heavenly voice

"_Do you know how to go to the Heaviside layer?_"

All the cats turned to him and shouted

"NO!"

And soon they were back on key and again started to sing. Except this time they partnered up in various ways touching and groping each other. Skimble was giving Admetus some sugar. Alonzo rubbed his butt against Coricopat's leg hoping for attention. Mungo and Tugger seemed to be in a flirty mood. Deuteronomy just sang with the chorus. Tumble and Pounce went back in the pipe and Plato was late. Munkustrap pouted at the fact he didn't have anyone. Then (Dadadadada!) Misto noticed his loneliness and ignored his script and cuddled with him singing along with the chorus. Munkustrap smiled and felt his heart flutter.

"_Because jellicles can and jellicles __**do **_

_Jellicles __**do **__and jellicles can _

_Jellicles can and jellicles do _

_Jellicles do and jellicles can _

_Jellicles can and jellicles __**do**_."

Again Coricopat had to sing taking his sisters place even though Alonzo was groping his butt

"_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_"

A group of Toms then sang in chorus.

"_Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?_"

Toms wolfed whistled them as they shook their hips seductively.

Tugger grinned and sang

"_Were you Whittington's friend?_"

Misto bounded up next to his friend and sang

"_The Pied Piper's assistant?_" Tugger grinned and wrapped an arm around the tom trying to get a kiss, but Misto looked to Munkustrap hoping he noticed. Munkustrap flexed a bit and grinned at Misto. Misto giggled happily while Tugger pouted from behind him and glared at his brother.

All the while Tumble rolled his eyes and sang

"_Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_"

Mungo then sang his and Rumple's part.

"_Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?_"

At Rumple's part he tried to impersonate her high pitched voice which was hard for him.

Replacing Etcetera Pounce was up on the garbage pile and sang

"_Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_"

Alonzo deciding to replace Cassandra sang

"_Were you there when the pharaoh commissioned the Sphinx?_"

He rolled his shoulders a bit at Misto since he was the closest making Misto roll his eyes and continue singing with the others.

"_If you were, and you are, you're a jellicle cat_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_"

Soon Pounce was swinging from the trapeze and having the time of his life as everyone sang

"_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze _

_We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire_

_We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees _

_We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire_"

But as soon as the last line Pounce came crashing down from the trapeze. Everyone stared for a second until he released a groan and everyone continued hiding him as he got up.

"_Jellicles can and jellicles __**do**_

_Jellicles can and jellicles __**do**_

_Jellicles can and jellicles __**do**_

_Jellicles can and jellicles __**do**_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_"

Soon they were all in a choir position with most of them in a perfect line. The girlish voiced men sang first since they sounded like woman.

"_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key? _

_Duets by Rossini_"

And then the men with low voices

"_And waltzes by Strauss?_

_And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?_ "

Soon an ear piercing screech was heard and everyone looked to the tom who did it. It wasn't a tom…it was Justin Bieber! The girl that chased Britney came out again with the bat screaming and Justin pushed his way out of the confused group of Toms running for his life. The girl swung her bat around insanely chasing him and screaming "GO BACK TO CANADA!" soon it went quite again. The cats looked to audience and shrugged and again started to sing.

"_That always triumphantly brings down the house?_"

Soon they all grinned and sang angelically

"_Jellicle cats are queen of the nights _

_Singing at astronomical heights _

_Handling pieces from the 'Messiah' _

_Hallelujah, angelical Choir"_

Waiting for something they all seemed confused, but then slowly crossed there hands in front of each other and confusedly sang

"_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity _

_Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat' _

_Life to the everlasting cat!_"

Soon they went back to serious and sang

"_Feline, fearless, faithful and true _

_To others who __**do**_."

Everyone was silent until they all whispered

"_What?_"

Soon they jumped back into action, but Tugger tripped for a moment while jumping and landed on his face making a lot of Toms giggled and chuckle as they sang

"_Jellicles do and jellicles can _

_Jellicles can and jellicles do _

_Jellicle cats sing jellicle chants _

_Jellicles old and jellicles new _

_Jellicle song and jellicle dance _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_"

Soon everyone was doing there weird looking at the camera and back up thing.

"_Practical cats, dramatical cats _

_Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats _

_Oratorical cats, Delphicoracle cats _

_Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats _

_Romantical cats, Pedantical cats _

_Critical cats, parasitical cats _

_Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats _

_Statistical cats and mystical cats _

_Political cats, hypocritical cats _

_Clerical cats, hysterical cats _

_Cynical cats, rabbinical cats_"

Soon they were back to there dance moves and thrusting.

"_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats _

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_"

Admetus looked shocked and sang

"_There's a man over there with a look of surprise _

_As much as to say well now how about that?_"

Admetus winked flirtatiously making Skimble growl. Taking the hint he lovingly nuzzled Skimble. They then waited for Munkustrap. Munkustrap currently was watching Misto lean back and not realizing he missed his queue.

"Psst! Munkustrap!"

The whisper got him out of his daydream and he looked to Alonzo confused. Alonzo pointed to Admetus who was tapping his foot impatiently. Munkustrap realizing he missed it ran up and cleared his voice

"_Do I actually see with my own very eyes _

_A man who's not heard of a jellicle cat?_"

Munkustrap growled

"_What's a jellicle cat?_"

They all echoed with him

"_What's a jellicle cat?_"

Suddenly a boot came down way late at its queue and everyone stared.

The girl with brown hair backstage smacked a worker.

"You weren't supposed to do that! GOD! Do I have to do everything around here!" she yelled waving her arms frantically. Coinky-dink smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry about it MCF! At least are yaoi dreams are coming true!"

MCF sniffed and nodded her head.

"I know. I just want this night to be perfect!" she yelled sobbing. Coinky-dink shook her head and sighed. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Naming of Cats and Misto's Solo!

Chapter 3: Naming of Cats and Misto's Solo!

Everyone got in a section of there own and turned to the audience there eyes and faces serious.

"_The naming of cats is a difficult matter_

_It isn't just one of your holiday games_

_You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter_

_When I tell you a cat must have three different names_."

Some Toms shifted Munkustrap glanced over at Misto who was staring off at the exit sign. He really didn't like looking at the audience. Munkustrap followed seeing it was boring to watch the audience's confused faces.

"_First of all, there's the name that the family use daily_

_Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James_

_Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey_

_All of them sensible, everyday names._"

Tugger sneezed and everyone turned to him saying "Bless you". He sniffed and Misto handed him a handkerchief he had. Tugger thanked him and blew his nose. He handed it back to Misto who looked disgusted.

"Keep it." He said pushing it away. Some of the kit Toms giggled at the sight.

They then turned back to the audience like nothing happened.

"_There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter_

_Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames_

_Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter_

_But all of them sensible everyday names_"

Plato and Admetus frowned when they heard that their names were simple and not important.

"_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular_

_A name that's peculiar, and more dignified_

_Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular_

_Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_"

Misto grinned seductively unconsciously and knew that this song always turned him on somehow. But something seemed off about tonight. He just…felt like dancing…like…Victoria if she were here.

"_Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum_

_Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat_

_Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum_

_Names that never belong to more than one cat._"

They started to move forward menacingly and spread apart much to Tugger's dismay cause he couldn't see the cute Tom's butts.

"_But above and beyond there's still one name left over_

_And that is the name that you never will guess_

_The name that no human research can discover_

_But the at himself knows, and will never confess_."

That's when Misto had enough and he crawled away trying to escape before something overcame him.

"_When you notice a cat in profound meditation_

_The reason, I tell you, is always the same_

_His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation_

_Of the thought_

_Of the thought_

_Of the thought_

_Of his name_."

Misto stopped. He suddenly put his hands on the floor and stood up his butt in the air and his shoes pointed making all of the Toms turn to stare as they sang.

"_His ineffable effable effanineffable_

_Deep and inscrutable singular name_."

At their words Misto rose and they repeated the last word crawling off stage as Misto came to the center of the stage. Munkustrap went to a pipe and watched curiously as Misto prepared. Misto crawled to the center and rose his hands to the center as he sat as if praying the Everlasting. Music started to play and his hand slowly went down from his head fur to his chest and then to his thighs. Turning around and sticking his butt in the air he went from his ankles and trailed up his legs and lovingly pet himself slowly rising with it and trailing his hands across his butt and giving it a big firm slap. Munkustrap groaned feeling hot.

Misto then sat down again and picked up his leg and bent his head down to clean himself making slow deliberate strokes. For a playfully manner he laid back and stuck his feet in the air and made a circular motion and then let his legs drop back to his body where it had…a suggestful position and ended it like Victoria would for her solo. Munkustrap couldn't take it. He ran out to the lovely Tom grinning and pounced him kissing him all together. Misto gasped, but moaned into the kiss and when Munkustrap released he smiled and sang

"_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle cats come one come all_

_The Jellicle moon is shining bright_

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_"

Misto smiled as Munkustrap danced with him as he sang and then Munkustrap again turned serious when he noticed the others gather around him smiling.

"_Jellicle cats_

_Meet once a year_

_At the Jellicle Ball_

_Where we all rejoice!_

_And the Jellicle leader will soon appear_

_And will make what is known as the Jellilce choice_

_When Old Dueteronomy just before dawn_

_Through silence you feel you can cut with a knife_

_Announces the cat who can now be reborn_

_And come back to a different Jellicle life_

_For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer_

_Full of wonders! One Jellicle only will see_

_And Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare. Who will it be?_"

Everyone echoed.

"_Who will it be?_"

MCF drooled as she saw Misto along with Coinky-dink . They were drinking in the delicious Yaoi. It was so…so…AWESOME! They squealed and bounced up and down happily. MCF had her Yaoi dreams come true –along with being a director- and…well Coinky-dink was originally along for the ride, but they were both happy and that's the way it's gonna stay!


	4. The Old O shit

Yes well I know it's been a while, but...here it is! :)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Old…o shit.

"O SHIT!" screamed MCF backstage.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO REPLACE THE GUMBIE CAT!" she screeched. A light bulb lit up in coinky-dink's head.

"MCF! You could totally be the Gumbie Cat! Instead you'll have another name!"

MCF gave a questioning look before smiling a smile that would bring the Grinch to shame.

"Ohhh…good idea!"

Misto purred as Munkustrap lovingly rubbed his head against him. They didn't take notice of the glaring brown eyes that belonged to Tugger. He wanted Misto! He just had to impress him. He smiled as yet, another light bulb went off. He raced off to get ready. Soon Munkustrap was told of the plan and he told it to Misto who immediately spread the word and ear sets to know what to sing.

Munkustrap then stood in the middle as the lights grew a nice shade of pink and green which confused most of them. They then shrugged it off and Munkustrap started to sing.

"_I have a Yaoi Cat in mind_

_Her name is M-C-F_

_Her coat is of the spotty kind with hazel eyes and little brown spots_

_All day she sits upon the chair and type and blogs_

_She types and types and types and types_

_And that's what makes a Yaoi Cat_

_That's what makes a Yaoi Cat!_"

Soon the car trunk was opened and MCF in her cat form sat there typing furiously on her laptop, until she noticed the crowd. She smiled and closed her laptop as Misto, Alonzo, and Poncival all sang in tune

"_But . . ._

_When the day's hustle and bustle is done_

_Then the Yaoi Cat's work is but hardly begun_

_And when all the family's in bed and asleep_

_She tucks up her pants to deviant to creep_

_She is deeply concerned with the ways of the non-yaois_"

MCF then sang along with them her laptop tucked under her arm and dancing around stage.

"_Their behavior's not good and they give our work ouchies._"_  
_

"_So when she has got them tied up on the matting_

_She teaches them_"

"_Naruto, Death Note, and Mixing_"

Sang MCF showing people what she meant through her pictures and stories.

Munkustrap looked to Misto and smiled. Misto waved back shyly and MCF caught the two in the act.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVER BOYS! I HAVEN'T SAID YOU COULD GET JIGGY YET SO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!"

She yelled upset. Immediately Munkustrap again sang.

"_I have a Yaoi Cat in mind_

_Her name is M-C-F_

_The Youtube she likes to sign and make videos that look like gay porn._

_She sits upon the little chair or anything that's connected to the internet._

_She types and types and types and types_

_And that's what makes a Yaoi Cat_

_That's what makes a Yaoi Cat!_"

MCF giggled. At what we don't know she just did.

"_But . . ._

_When the day's hustle and bustle is done_

_Then the Yaoi Cat's work is but hardly begun_

_She thinks that the bloggers needs more funny_

_To prevent them from someone to turn emo_

_So she's formed from that lot of disturbed louts_

_A troop of well disciplined protesters and imaginations._"

MCF then sang waving her hands frantically

"_With a reason in life and a man to do!_"

"_And she's even created a Yaoi Dance too!"_

"Woah, woah, waoh….When did I make this so called 'Yaoi dance'? Dude…no. I'm done. G'night everybody. You might see me later." With that she walked off stage leaving the Cats and the audience dumbfounded.

* * *

Like my leaving? I'll be back! XD I know the song sounds like crap, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully this will be the only changed song in this fic.


	5. The Rum Tum TuIt's been HOW LONG?

Ok...I know yell at me I haven't uploaded in a llloooooooooonnnnnnnnng time...BUT HERE IT IS! :D And hopefully I'll be faster at uploading. Again sorry...T_T

* * *

Chapter 5: The Rum Tum Tugger is a Curios Cat!

Munku went over to Misto confused a bit, but Misto smiled.

"She's pretty weird like that. You'll get used to it."

Munku smiled and licked Misto's cheek. Misto blushed and smiled timidly. But right after loud music started. Everyone looked around shocked when they saw Tugger rip off a piece of paper and enter in a silly attire.

"Meow…" he said sexily.

Misto fainted from the shock and Munkustrap caught him. Tugger frowned at the effect, but continued nonetheless, as Munkustrap fanned Misto trying to wake him up.

"Meow…"

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat"_ everyone sang.

"_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse"_

Soon Munkustrap stopped airing out Misto as he began to wake up. Misto furious at Tugger marched toward the car trunk and sat on it his arms crossed and glaring at Tugger as he danced around singing and flirting with all the Toms. Munkustrap followed quietly knowing never to piss off an angry Tom._  
_

"_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat_

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_

_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse"_

Soon a light-bulb went off in Misto's head and he slid over to Munku whispering something in his ear. Munkustrap grinned and nodded. They waited and then jumped off. Misto got in front of Tugger and stared lovingly him.

Munkustrap grinned evilly as he sang

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore._"

In a plan to get his brother pissed, Tugger wrapped an arm around Misto waist and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

(**PORN TIME! :D**)

Misto gasped in surprise as Tugger slid his tongue into his warm wet cavern. Moaning softly as Tugger started to lovingly pet him and play with him. He could feel the heat rise in his oh, so hot body as Tugger pressed himself against him and they continuedthere wet steamy make out session. He felt his tail trail up his leg leading to-

(End of Porn time…T_T)

And that's when Munkustrap went Gangsta' on Tugger's ass.

"Fool! You trying to take my babe, punk!" yelled Munkustrap glaring at his brother who he had punched across the face just moments ago. Tugger rubbed his cheek and glared back.

"What you call me mother-f******?" he yelled. MCF then ran on stage and was holding the baseball bat a glint in her eye.

"IF YOU DON'T FINISH THIS SCENE IS SWEAR TO THE EVERLASTING YOU WILL REGRET IT! BESIDES THIS NEEDS TO STAY A T-RATING! I'VE ALREADY PUSHED SOME LIMITS WITH THAT PORN PART YOU JERKS!" She yelled fire's starting to blaze in her eyes.

Everyone stared at the girl who panted from screaming at the top of her lungs. Slowly they realized that the music had stopped and that Tugger's song was over.

"Wow that quick?" said MCF confused. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok..fine. Just..rewind it to the point of Bomba's part or something." She said into her headset as she walked of stage obviously irritated with the whole ordeal.

Misto and Munkustrap went off to the side again, but not without Munkustrap holding Misto and glaring every time he passed. Misto just blushed remembering the way he felt and thought.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!_" sang Mungojerrie as he tried to look appealing to Tugger.

Tugger smiled at his favorite customer and did a sexy dance with Mungo singing his parts. Reason why I didn't write it? I'm lazy from this point on people. Be happy I updated. So yeah. That went on yadda yadda yadda and finally Tugger sang his last bit. At the very end…

"_Abououooooouoooouooououo-aaaaaaahhhhhooooooooooo-"_

It was cut off by I shrill squeal from Pouncival who waved his arms excitedly until Tugger put a paw over his mouth silencing him.

"_About it._"

And the end to the scene.

* * *

Coinky-dink threw her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh.

"FINALLY! You post something."

MCF grumbled and went to go yell at the mirror when something stopped her.

'POOF!' it went landing ontop of MCF!

MCF looked at it and almost giggled.

"Well helo MunkusAngleQueen! Or Angle as I like to call you sometimes." He said smiling.

The girl blinked up at her. She was short and in a form of a cat with a halo on top of her head. She was small, but MCF really didn't know how old she was. And to MCF everyone was short to her. She was a tall girl.

"Oh!" she said smiling up at MCF.

Her grey and black stripe sequence almost matched Munkustrap's but she had a few splotches here and ther.

"Good to see you too!" she said getting up grinning wildly.

"And I've got a big suprose for you!"

MCF rose an eyebrow while getting up.


	6. Who would ever suppose?

Chapter 6: Who would ever suppose?

MCF twitched.

"You…want me too…bring in Grizabella?"

Angel nodded her head smiling.

"Yeah! Think about it! If we just do all Gay things people will think were not serious and some of the serious moments won't be taken seriously! So that's why we need Old D and Grizzy to have a love like in the original!"

MCF pondered this for a second. Smiling she nodded.

"Memory is kickass and it wouldn't fit with a dude. Ok I'm cool with bringing her in."

Angel smiled and jumped up and down happily.

"Then let the show go on!"

Misto sniffed and felt himself role his eyes as Tugger flaunted himself. Munku was still grumbling about the incident and wasn't really in the mood to talk. But suddenly everything stopped as Tugger pointed to the shadows of the other side of the Junkyard where a limping figure crawled out from her hiding.

Misto felt his stomach drop as he spotted her. The once beautiful and dazzling queen now brought to her lowest form. He got off the tire he and Munku were sitting on and held out his arms to her in comfort. She reached out to him but Munku pushed him away before anything could happen and Misto hid behind him in fear.

Munku glared at his mother as she started to sing.

"Remark the cat who hesitates towards you"

Silently Alonzo walked around her sniffing the air, but then turning his head away in disgust.

"In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin"

Turning away from Munkustrap she looked over the young kittens and began to sneer in envy at their youth.

"You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand"

Then turning back to Alonzo who glared back she smirked and blew in his face making him jump back hissing in contempt at her.

"And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin"

With that final not she began to saunter off, limping on her almost broken leg, trying to look as proud as she could be.

Getting up Mungojerrie looked quite sad for the queen, but began to tell her story anyway.

"She haunted many a low resort near the grimy road of Tottenham Court"

Misto gripped Munku's arm, as said arms owner's claws came out with dissatisfaction.

"She flitted about the no man's land  
From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend at Hand""

Looking away in disgust at the thought Mungojerrie stuttered but kept going in his hatred and sudden contempt for the queen that caused the tribe such misery.

"And the postman sighed as he scratched his head  
"You'd really had thought she ought to be dead""

With a pause Grizabella frowned. She knew that, but she at least was hoping to walk out of here in praise, not hatred. Well that's were her silly little mind will stay in it's little fantasy realm, right?

"And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour cat"

Tugger came over hissing along with Mungo.

"Grizabella the Glamour cat, Grizabella the Glamour cat"

Soon the whole tribe was singing in key gathering around Grizabella as she left, hissing all the way.

"Who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour cat"

And with that, the world had grown so silent...you could hear Angel sneeze in the background.

"Sorry!"

* * *

It's rushed get over it, Bai!


End file.
